


Out

by captainraz



Series: Discretion [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy talks to her editor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

When Andy went back to work she was half expecting to be interrogated by her boss the moment she walked in the office. As it turned out a major car crash down town (and the resulting chaos) had everyone in the newsroom running around like headless chickens all day trying to get coverage and keep the normal day to day activities of the paper on schedule. Which meant that Greg didn’t have time to speak to Andy at all. In fact no one said anything about her unexpected personal leave the previous two days. By the time Andy finally got home it was gone midnight and she had barely eaten all day. Even Runway at it’s worst had never been this bad.

And during the night Cassidy started showing the same symptoms Caroline had had for the last few days, meaning no one could sleep for the sound of coughing and puking. Andy ended up spending the night curled around her sick kid while Miranda desperately tried to organise someone to stay home with her that day. She was successful, thankfully (because when is Miranda anything else) but it meant that Andy rolled into the newsroom two hours late, sleep deprived and cranky. And she had completely forgotten that her boss might have questions for her.

“Hey Andy,” Greg said before she could even get sat down. “Can I have a word?”

Grabbing the lifesaving mug of coffee on her desk she slipped into her editor’s office. Once there she settled into the chair in front of the desk while her boss peered at her curiously.

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but you look like shit Sachs. Kid still sick?”

A bolt of adrenaline shot through Andy, waking her up far more effectively than the caffeine she’d had. She’d completely forgotten she’d have to deal with this and today was probably the worst day to have this conversation. Andy had no idea whether she was ready to come out to her boss but the choice seemed to have been made for her. Better get it over with.

“The other one started last night, which was perfect timing considering the day we had yesterday,” Andy said, somehow keeping her voice level. “I just need some sleep and I just be fine.”

Greg grunted in understanding. “Sure you’re just tired? You’re not coming down with whatever it is too are you?”

“Honestly I have no idea. I’ll let you know if I start to feel crap. More crap.”

“I won’t lie Andy, I was a little surprised to find out you had a family the other day. I know you like to keep things close to your chest but this is the kind of thing I really need to know as your employer. I thought we got on pretty well, so, how come I didn’t know about this?” There was a trace of hurt in his voice he seemed to be trying to hide and Andy felt guilty for putting it there.

“It’s… complicated.”

Greg chuckled. “Life usually is.”

Andy took a sip of her coffee, hoping it would fortify her. She couldn’t tell whether it worked or not. “There are two very good reasons why I’ve kept my private life private and not really said anything about my family. The first being that my partner is a public figure and we’ve been trying to keep everything very discreet for the girls’ sake. No papers involved at all and that includes the one I work for. Plus I didn’t want my relationship to have any bearing on what I do here.”

Greg nodded. “I guess I can understand that. And the other reason?”

Andy took a deep breath. “The other reason I’ve kept it on the down low is that my partner is a woman and I wasn’t sure how people would react.”

Her boss’ eyebrows shot up in a clear expression of surprise. “Well I’ll admit I didn’t see that coming. You’ve definitely got the discreet part sorted Andy.”

“Thanks,” she said, smiling weakly.

“I take it you weren’t worried about the legal aspects of have a female partner?” Andy shook her head. “Good. You know as well as I do that there are protections written into the law that keep you safe on that front.”

“Yeah I know boss. I just… wasn’t sure how people would react. I guess I figured people would think I wasn’t the type what with this naive Midwestern thing I’ve got going. Never mind that our relationship is probably the most disgustingly domestic thing I’ve ever been involved in.” Andy couldn’t help the note of affection that crept into her voice then, and by the softening look on Greg’s face he’d noticed it too.

“As long as you’re happy and your home life isn’t affecting your work then I honestly don’t care. You’re entitled to certain family benefits you know?”

“Oh well, I wasn’t sure I should put in for those since our relationship has no standing legally speaking. Aren’t we basically room mates as far as the state is concerned?”

Greg sighed, looking frustrated. “Yeah well I think the state is wrong on that front but hey, they didn’t ask me. Look, you’re living with your partner and her kids right? You’re basically parenting them together?”

Andy nodded. “More or less.”

“Then put in some forms with HR, make sure they know what you’re entitled to and if anyone gives you any grief about it send them my way, okay?”

“Okay.” Andy grinned into her coffee mug as she took another sip. It was nice to have her boss on her side. Though no one at the Mirror would be any problem at all if they knew exactly who her partner was. She wasn’t sure she was ready to be quite that out though.

Greg sat forward in his chair, tapping his index finger to his lips, clearly thinking. A small frown formed between his brows. “A female public figure in New York huh? Anyone I’ll have heard of?”

Andy felt the heat creep up her face. So much for not being that out. “Miranda Priestly.”

Her boss’ eyebrows all but disappeared into his hairline. “Your former boss Miranda Priestly? The Ice Queen of fashion? _That_ Miranda Priestly?”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus, Sachs, you don’t do things by halves do you?”

She grinned, hoping to hide the nervousness that had bubbled up in her stomach. “Not really no.”

Greg groaned. “Please tell me that recommendation she gave me had nothing to do with the fact you’re sleeping together.”

Fuck. All the things she’d been worried about over the last couple of days and Andy hadn’t actually considered that. Somehow it had slipped her mind. “Absolutely not, Greg, I swear to you. We didn’t get together until after I’d already started working here. Six months after.”

“Well that’s a relief. You know I had to ask. When this gets out, and it will eventually, people are gonna assume you got where you are based on your girlfriend’s say so.”

“Yeah, that’s one of the reasons we’ve been keeping it so quiet,” Andy said glumly.

“Try not to worry about it too much kid,” Greg said with a smile. “Even if she helped you get your foot in the door, and I believe you when you say she didn’t, no one can argue that you’ve pulled your weight the last few years. I’ll back you to the hilt if it comes to it.”

“Thanks boss,” she said, a huge grin blooming on her face. “That actually means a lot to me.”

He nodded and smiled. “Alright then, chat time’s over. Get back to work.”

“Yes sir,” Andy said, knocking out a mock salute as she stood up.

Back at her own desk she breathed a sigh of relief. Even if she hadn’t meant to reveal the identity of the woman she loved, that could have gone a lot worse. Now all she had to worry about was making sure Cassidy got well.

She got a few of her smaller tasks out of the way before ducking out of the office to give Miranda a call; she’d taken the morning off to look after Cassidy but was heading in to Runway in the afternoon for a board meeting, after which Cara, the girls’ nanny, would take over at home. Andy wanted to catch her before she left for work. For some reason she felt the need to hear her voice.

Miranda picked up after the first ring. “Andrea.” Somehow her name on Miranda’s lips always felt like a caress. “How are you, darling?”

“I’m fine thanks. How’s Cass?”

“ _Cassidy_ is doing fine, though I suspect that’s mainly due to the fact she’s spent the morning sleeping.”

“Poor mite. I wish I were still asleep.” Andy pouted and she knew Miranda would be able to hear it in her voice.

“Well you know what they say; no rest for the wicked.”

“Well then that’s not fair. We haven’t been wicked in _days_.”

Miranda sighed. “Was there a reason you called darling, or did you just want to flirt? As much as I enjoy your attention I do need to get ready shortly.”

Andy took a deep breath. “I spoke to my boss. He knows.”

For a moment there was nothing but silence over the phone. “And?”

“It’s fine. He’s fine with it. He wants me to make HR aware of my family situation so they know I’m entitled to compassionate leave or whatever, but we’re good.”

“And did you mention names?”

“Yeah.”

There was a huge put upon sigh then, as only Miranda Priestly knew how to do. “Am I going to have to contact Leslie so she can do damage limitation?”

“Nah, Greg won’t say anything. He just wanted to check nothing unprofessional was going on before I started here and when I said no he told me he didn’t care. My work here is solid, I’m good. And if the press get wind of us it’s not gonna be through Greg so you can stop whatever worrying you’re doing.”

“I wasn’t worrying,” said Miranda in the blandest tone she was capable of, which was how Andy knew she was lying.

“Uh huh,” she said, but didn’t press further. Arguments over the phone were even less fun than arguments face to face. Especially with Miranda Priestly; she’d end a phone call without warning on a good day. “Listen I need to get back to work. I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Hmmm.”

“Love you, M.”

“And I, you.”

The phone went dead then and Andy sighed. Well, at least that was _almost_ a goodbye. She sent Cassidy a quick text to let her know she was thinking of her and headed back into the newsroom where her to do list waited. Somehow she’d expected the atmosphere to be different now that someone knew, but it didn’t. She didn’t feel different. Andy was on her way to being out at work and she felt… fine.

She shrugged and sat down at her desk. Maybe this was the first step towards being _out_ out, though she’d have to talk to Miranda about it first. Andy’s job was secure, the girls wholeheartedly approved and Miranda was nigh untouchable at Runway. When they talked about the future they talked about being together and Andy knew they both saw this relationship as being permanent. Maybe they should start thinking about the big public reveal before someone took the choice away from them.

Andy’s thoughts were interrupted when her phone went off. “Sachs.”

The caller had a story for her and she grabbed pen and paper, thoughts of outing herself to Page 6 long gone. The news waited for no one and it was all Andy could do to try to keep up with it while she was at work. But when she was done here she’d go home to three Priestly women who loved her; her family.

That happy thought stayed with her for the rest of the day.


End file.
